Mate
by HERIJ
Summary: For the Inuzuka Clan, you do not invest in shallow feelings that come and go. You do not look for someone to feel for love and break up then jump to someone new. You look for your one and only. You look for your mate. Yes your mate.


For the Inuzuka Clan, you do not invest in shallow feelings that come and go. You do not look for someone to feel for love and break up then jump to someone new. You look for your one and only. You look for your mate. Yes your mate.

Your mate is one and only. Once you find him/her you are bound to him/her forever. Not even death can break away the bindings you have with your mate. Not even your mate's rejection can free you from this sacred spell.

There's no fret in finding a mate. At a certain age, different to all, the male bearer starts to develop senses honed especially to find "the one". For females, they emit a certain smell that makes male flood over her and eventually makes her pick. Oh the beauty of pheromones.

The term, mate and having one, never bothered Kiba Inuzuka. He honestly thinks that no one in Konoha will ever become his mate. Not that he cares; after all he can still enjoy the privilege of being single and flirty.

He was having a party. And Kiba is known for his party. Trust him to throw the wildest of all parties. He was throwing one for his birthday. A night where they can get stupidly drunk and wasted. Definitely Kiba's trademark.

Xxx

"Dog boy!"

"Ugly!"

"Mutt!"

"Fat!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

A blonde haired girl stormed off the loud building. Her footsteps were heavy, her face red and fuming, and her aura gave off a don't-you-even-dare-look scaring the innocent by passers away. It was 3 am already when she dramatically left.

"That no good Kiba! I'm going to get him!" she grumbled as she held her jacket closer to her body. It was a cold night and the alcohol in her body did nothing but make her feel sick and dizzy.

Xxx

"Pff! Geez.." Kiba grunted as he face-palmed himself. He didn't mean to insult her like that. He was just having a good time after all. Everyone was crazy drunk except the two of them. They could always hold alcohol better than the rest of Rookie 9. So he went to sit beside her and their small talks ended up in a big fight. Typical.

As he looked at her retreating back, he could not help but to feel something. Call it his instincts; after all he lives by them, for something won't stop from bothering him. He knew it was deadly cold and super late outside but there was more than that. He needed to follow her and with that reasoning he got on his feet and ran off the building.

Xxx

Baby blue eyes.

Sharp brown orbs.

Perfectly straight blonde locks.

Messy brown hair.

Porcelain- skinned doll.

Tanned well-built body.

Red plump lips.

Fangs protruding out of his mouth.

Perfectly applied makeup.

Red markings on his face.

He looked at her intently as he caught up with her. His heart unusually beating fast and he knew it was not from running too fast. The cold stinging air welcomed his hot flushed face.

Ino Yamanaka is a model of perfection. Calling her beautiful sounds insufficient when you basked in all her glory. Her goddess like beauty earns her both wanted and unwanted attention. Beauty did after all comes with a price.

Kiba Inuzuka is your rugged good looking man that every woman fantasizes about. He is a picture of that bad boy who can sweep you off your feet when you're not careful. He is the bad boy every good girl ever wanted.

"What do you want flea bag?" she uttered with such venom trying to conceal the shaking of her lips from the dead cold of night. She crossed her arms and looked at her with those blue-blue eyes.

Kiba merely smiled, his fangs showing as he approached Ino. There was always something about her that makes him tick and rolls his eyes. He hated, but at the same time secretly loved, the way she always smelled like damn flowers. And as he took in her scent, a mixture of flowers and alcohols and something more, reality dawned on him.

He knew now. He didn't know it then. He finally found his mate.


End file.
